familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clark County, Arkansas
Clark County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 22,995. The county seat is Arkadelphia. The Arkadelphia, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Clark County. History Clark County was Arkansas' third county, formed on December 15, 1818, alongside Hempstead and Pulaski counties. The county is named after William Clark who at the time was Governor of the Missouri Territory, which included present-day Arkansas. On November 1, 1833, Pike County was created, out of western Clark County and part of northern Hempstead County by the Arkansas territorial legislature and named after Zebulon Pike. Arkadelphia was named as the county seat in 1842. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.9%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 30 * U.S. Highway 67 * Highway 7 * Highway 8 * Highway 26 * Highway 51 * Highway 53 Adjacent counties * Hot Spring County (northeast) * Dallas County (east) * Ouachita County (southeast) * Nevada County (southwest) * Pike County (west) * Montgomery County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 23,546 people, 8,912 households, and 5,819 families residing in the county. The population density was 27 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 10,166 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.28% White, 22.02% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.62% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.37% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. 2.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,912 households out of which 29.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.80% were married couples living together, 12.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.70% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 20.00% from 18 to 24, 23.80% from 25 to 44, 19.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 92.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,845, and the median income for a family was $37,092. Males had a median income of $28,692 versus $19,886 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,533. About 13.50% of families and 19.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.90% of those under age 18 and 18.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Amity * Arkadelphia (county seat) * Gurdon Towns * Caddo Valley * Gum Springs * Okolona * Whelen Springs Unincorporated communities * Alpine * Graysonia Townships Note: Unlike most Arkansas counties, Clark County only has one single township. That township encompasses the entire county. * Caddo Notable residents * The Clark County town of Alpine was once a childhood home to Hollywood film star Billy Bob Thornton. * Dallas Cowboys NFL great Cliff Harris played his college football for the Ouachita Baptist University football team. * Though raised in Hot Spring County, Arkansas, rising country music star Jody Evans got his start in Clark County, and works for the Arkadelphia Police Department. * Actor Daniel Davis, best known for playing "Niles the butler" in the television series The Nanny, was born in Gurdon. * Two modern politicians had roots in Arkadelphia: former Lieutenant Governor Bob C. Riley, a Democrat who served from 1971–1975, and Jerry Thomasson, a former member of the Arkansas House of Representatives who switched to the Republican Party to run unsuccessfully for state attorney general in 1966 and 1968. * Rex Nelson, former Political Editor of the Arkansas Democrat-Gazette, was born and raised in Arkadelphia. See also * List of lakes in Clark County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Clark County, Arkansas References External links * 1st Arkansas Infantry Regiment, CSA, Company B * Lt. Andrew J. Pitner and Pvt. Charles Trickett, CSA Medal of Honor * Stanford-Sellers murder, 1893 * Clark County Sheriff's Office Category:Clark County, Arkansas Category:1818 establishments in Missouri Territory Category:Settlements established in 1818